Unknown
by Kira Botan
Summary: This is one of those stories that at firs is just something you come up with in your head, but then I decided to turn it into a fic. It's about Koeanma telling Botan to find Hiei, but when she goes to get him things don't go as planed. So what will happen
1. Everything goes wrong!

Title Unknown

whatever that word is: I don't own yuyu hakusho.

normal POV

" BOTAN! " Koenma yelled from behind his desk. ' I'v called her like tenn million times allready and she still isn't here' Koenma thought. Just then the blue -haired diety came running in through the doors. " Yes Koenma-samma ! Botan here reporting for duty... sir" Botan said. ' Oh why off all days did he have to call me... this has allready been a bad morning, I mean with waking up late and then being behind of schedule and...' Botan went on thinking while at the same time Koenma was talking and Botan wasn't really paying attintion to anything he said.  
" Ok so, Botan, do you think you can handle that... BOTAN!" Koenma yelled. Botan was then snaped out of her train of thought, " Oh... sorry Koenma, gomon, do you think you could repeat that. Botan said said with a sweetdrop on her head. " Okay ... Just go find Hiei and bring him back here, I'll just tell you both then okay." Koenma said, a little irratated at the faced that she hadn't been paying attention the first time. " Okay Koenma.. but wait ...how am I suppose to get him to come with me?...  
Oh well no need to answer I'll figure something out. See ya!" Botan said. then left to go find Hiei. ' I really wished she would have listned to me earlier... if she had hse could have been more aware for what might happen.' Koenma thought, a little worried, but then " Ohh well, better get back to stamping papers" Stamp...stamp...stamp.

(normal POV)

"HIEI!" Botan screamed. She had been hunting down the little fire demon all day, she had been to Rinki and Ninginki, now she was in Minki. ' I am so not looking for him anymore' Botan thought as she continued on the hunt for Hiei. It had been an Hour now and she still couldn't find him, and to make matters worse hse had the strange feeling that someone had been watching her for a while now , pluse she just wasn't having a good day.  
Then , as she was walking , she herd noise coming from a bush, then it went to a tree. she was frozen dead in her spot, ' c'mon legs .. move, walk,run, anything." Botan thought ' stupid Koenma', she thought and then she yelled " Next time Koenma your sending Kurama" to know one in particular. And at that moment she just gave up and sat down, indian style, and pulled out her communicator. she opened it up to a blank screen, then said " Botan here, Koenma are you there" Botan asked, then koenma pops up on the screen in toddler form " Yes Botan I 'm here, have you found Hiei yet." Koenma asked. " No I haven't and why do you need him couldn't Yusuke or Kurama do it? " Botan said, indecating that she wasn't in the mood for fire-demon-hunting. " Actually Botan I 'm afraid that nether of them can do that, or have you forgotten that they are on thre own cases.?" Koenma said. Botan just thought for a moment and then said " Oh yeah! Well okay sir but, I'm only going to search for him for another hour then I'm coming back. K! " she was now in a happier mood. Koenma just nodded, then the screen went blank and she put it back up.  
Botan was still siting on the ground when out of know were " Hn. Baka onna! Are you trying to get yourself killed." Botan turned around and at firs was scared but then relized who it was. " Hiei! Don't sneak up on me like that... and where the heck have you been. " Botan yelled. " Hn. why do you want to know?" Hiei said with no emotion present, " find don't tell me, but your coming with me to Rinki." Botan said a bit calmer, then Hiei began to move closer to her untill he was right infront of her.  
'Uh-Oh! what's up with his eye's ... there Like totally crimson red' BOtan thought as she began scooting away while he kept on walking closer, then she bumped into a tree. ' Oh great I 'm traped.. and Hiei's scaring me' Botan thought. " Ummm, Hiei, why are your eye's red?" Botan asked, fear was evedent in her voice. " Hn! I'm not going anywhere with you... but you are going some where with me! " Hiei said with an evil laughter. Then befor botan could even let out a scream he picked her up, in his arms and ran off. But as they were leving they didn't notice the demond that was following them, or that Botan's communicator ahd fallen out.

End of chapter one!

So how'd ya like it? I hoped you like it anyway, Well g2g and don't forget to R'n'R. Ja-ne!

Stay tuned for chapter two! And sorry if it was too short I'll make the next chapter longer..promise! Later days!


	2. Red eye's

Chapter 2: Red Eyes

Disclamer: No, I don't own YuYu Hakusho.

Authers note: there will be an OC in this chapter and he will be playing as the bad guy, but I can't tell you who he is you'll just have to read and find out for your self. And sorry if Hiei is a little ooc.

Thank- you's:

**Priestess Rin**: Thanks for the reveiw, I'm glad you liked it.

**Botan Jaganshi-Hiei's Girl**: Sorry for the mis-spelled words and if there are any in this I'll just go ahead and say sorry. I'm not that good of a speller anyway, but thank you for telling me how to spell Rekai, Makai and Nigenkai. And a big thank's for the review. I hope you like this chapter too, I tried to do the paragraph thing.

**Koto Toguro**: Thanks cuz! Hope you like this chapter too... Seriya! Lol!

Well,on with the story!

Makai; Normal POV

Hiei was caring Botan through the forest and after she cought her breath she started kicking and screaming. But it's not like Hiei cared, his eye's were still crimsion, blood, red. " Hiei what are you...PUT ME DOWN! " Botan yelled, totally irratated, right into his ear. Hiei didn't respond, he acted as if he couldn't even hear her. ' I can't believe this is happening... maybe I should have listened to Koenma, he might have been telling me about this.' Botan thought.

Hiei's POV

I was surrounded by darkness when I heard someone calling me, they said my name. I wondered about who it was, there voice sounded so familer, but I couldn't think of who it was. So I followed it out of the darkness and found my way into the light. The voice saved me. Then once I could see what was going on I noticed that I was running, and caring the onna. So natually I stopped and dropped her. "Owww! Hey what's the big idea" the onna said as she stood up and started complaning. It was hillarious actually, she was going on and on about how my eye's turned red and... wait..." Wait you said my eye's turned red!" I asked, and although I was conserned I didn't show it. " Yes, your eyes turned crimson, blood, red. And then you said that you wern't coming with me but I was going with you, well something like that anyway." the onna said still babbaling,with a little irratation in her voice. You know she actually looks cute when she's like this, I guess I'v... WAIT I did not just say that..."OWWW!"I screamed in pain as I sank to my knees, my jagan hurt so bad.

Normal POV

" HIEI!... What's wrong are you okay" Botan asked, as she bent beside Hiei and put her hands on his shoulders,when she got no response she called out again. "Hiei please, talk too me, what's wrong?"Botan said now almost in tears because of the pain he was in, then somthing happened he looked up at her, hurt and pain clear in his eye's no matter how hard he tried to hide it, " Onna... run away...I..I.. don't want ..." Hiei said very weak, but didn't get to finish because he passed out. His head fell in Botan's lap, Botan was now in tears, but only because of Hiei's state but because she could feel his pain too. Although it was getting to her slowly...very slowly...

Botan's POV

I screamed out in pain, I couldn't take it any longer, it hurt so bad. No wonder Hiei passed out but why is it hurting me. " AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed , I can't take this any longer, then something or someone hit me and I fell down and all I could see was "Hiei..." I wispered,and then I fainted.

About an hour later somewhere in Makai

I woke up to find myself chained to a wall, both my hands and feet bound by very strong chains. " What happend?" I wispered to myself...Oh yeah, now I remember...

flashback " AHHHHHHH!" I screamed, it hurts, I can't take this any longer, then something or someone hit me " Hiei..." I said before I finally fainted. end flashback

Okay now that I got that straightned out where am I. I started to look around, I was in a very large dungen like place it was cold and wet and... wait what is that. I was looking in the corner of the cell and there, not in chains might I add, was Hiei. " Hiei" I yelled out as I was suddenly over-wellmned with concern. He didn't move, I tried to break my way out of the chains so that I could get to him, but they didn't even buge. And then, because of all the comotion, a demond comes from down the hall and yells at me to be quite ,obviously he was on watch. The demond was tall and had green scaly skin, I think he's a snake demond, and his eye's are green too but with a red slit in the middle for his pupil, and he was wearing a black ninja like uniformwith a trinch coat over it. As he started to walk back I heard something moving. "huh?" turn to see Hiei waking up.

Hiei's POV

I was in the dark again, but this time I didn't hear anyone's voice. I didn't hear her voice. I don't know why but it's like I need to hear her voice... she's my light. I don't know when it happened but it did, I had fallen for the onna. I think it started on our last mission.

flashback, in normal pov 'Stupid Koenma, I have nothing to do with this mission so why did I have to come.'

They were walking down a path in the 'Black Forest', it's a part of Ningenkai that is supposably haunted. It's located on the northern side of Japan. Koenma had said that there have been findings about a cult of demond's that wee trying to make another way to get from Makai to Ningenkai. It was said that they call themselves the "Shakati". " Are we there yet, Botan" Yusuke asked, in a board tone. " Well acording to my map we should have been there by now" Botan answered, with a tint of worry in her voice. " Are you telling me that your lost" Hiei said starting to get really mad. " Well I 'm not ..." Botan was about to say something when the ground started shaking. " EARTHQUAKE!" Kuwabara yelled, as he started running around in circle's.  
" Kuwabara this is not an earthquake, it is a shock wave off of a explosion, and it came from that direction." Kurama said, as calm as ever, his hand was pointing to a clearing that was straight ahead of them. The gang started running to the clearing and were almost there but then BOOM...BOOM.! . Two explosions go off out of know were and splits up the team sending them flying in all differnt directions. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sent off some where to the east, Kurama to the south and Botan and Hiei to the west. As Hiei and Botan were flying through the air Botan passed out, Hiei saw her and scooped her up in his arms and made a forced landing. But that didn't go as planed because he ended up getting knocked out too. It was an hour later before eather one of them woke up. Hiei was the first. " What the freak happened." Hiei said as he woke up temperarally forgeting what happened. He tried to get up but realized that Botan was on top of him. ' Onna... what she... oh yeah. The explosion.' Hiei thought to himself. He care fully sat up and let the onna sit in his lap. Hiei POV She ws sitting in between my legs.  
I tried not to wake her, I don't know why but she looks diffrent when she's asleep, she looks more peaceful. I know she usually acts happy but I can see through that, I can see what she trully fells like. Most of the time she's depressed because of all the sad souls she's had to take to Rekai. Other times she's just tired, like to day I could tell from the moment she arrived that she was about to faint any minuite. I don't know why I have a sudden intrest in her but I do, its like the intreges me. She started to move closer to me for warmth, I hadn't noticed but the suns already gon down, 'she must be cold' I thought. So I carefully, so as not to wake her put my arms around her. She laid her head in the crook of my neck and finally I put my head on top of hers and went to sleep. end of flashback

I herd it... I herd her voice. It through me out of my train of thought. I herd the voice play over and over again in my head, so I followed it and it lead me out off the darkness again.I was laying on a cold damp cement floor, and I was weak, I could tell because when I tried to get up I fell back down. "Hiei are you okay... thank God your awake!" the onna said, I could hear the releife in her voice. I slowly sat up and put on my cold exterior.

Botan's POV

" Hn... What happened." Hiei said, with a irratated tone. I was so gald he was alright. " You what?" Hiei said as he stood up and came closer. " Ummm... what are you talking about... I didn't say anything?" Hiei said, he was standing right in front of me, he looked at me oddly then just shook his head and reached his hands up and broke the chains that held my hands up, and then he sat down beside me. I was so releaved that I forgot that my feet were still tied up. 'baka onna' Hiei thought. "Hey I herd that!" I said a little irratated at the comment. " Heard what baka" Hiei said, staring me straight in the eye. " You calling me a 'Baka onna', and don't call me a Baka!" I yelled, mabey a little to loud because the guard came back there, this time all the way back and opened the gate. ' This guy doesn't have any brains at all now does he. Hn! Time to escape' Hiei said to hiself. ' I heard that. Just don't forget about me okay!' I said in a kind of happy tone. Hiei looked like he was in shock and before he could say something the guard guy picked him up and pinned him up against the wall "Hiei!" I yelled as I saw him wince a little in pain.

Normal POV

" If you even try to touch her your dead" Hiei said, quite brave for him seeing as how he's the one pinned up against he wall. " I won't, but he will" th snake like demond said as he pointed to a man coming down the dark hall. He was average in height and weight and was wearing a buisness like suit. He had black-blue hair and fair skin complection. He continued walking until he was right in front of Botan. "Hello... my name's Orion, and your going to be my mate.

What will happen to Botan? Will she be his mate? And will Hiei rescue her, or will he be too late?

Well you'll just have to wait until chapter 3. so stay tuned for the next chapter of " Unknown"!

Well thats all for know, and sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger but I just couldn't help myself, well I 'v g2g so ttfn ( tata for now) Oh and don't forget to reaview! Buy!


End file.
